Holly Whether School for Girls
by milavallejos11
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie are students at Holly Whether, a prestigious school for young ladies. There lives seemed pretty boring, until they meet a certain bunch of bad boys.
1. Chapter 1

Bella Swan stared out of the window of her room. Holly Whether may not have had many sparkling personalities in its domain, but at least the grounds were beautiful. Trees and ponds and flowers could be seen everywhere. Even the stone wall that circled the school had beautiful ivy crawling up the wall that made you feel like you were in a secret garden.

Bella had been at Holly Whether School for Girls since she was twelve. Her parents weren't like many here. Most were rich parents that didn't want to have to deal with their daughters, but Bella's parents traveled lots for their work. They felt terrible whenever they had to leave, so Bella decided to take matters into her own hands, and told them she wanted to attend a boarding school.

Four years later, she sometimes wished she didn't have to deal with the snobby girls that felt like they were better then everyone or the strict rules that came with the school, but luckily she had her friends.

"Bella!" Speak of the devils.

Mary Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale were saviors when it came to Holly Whether. Though they were wealthy, they had depth and were kind. Bella had lucked out when they were all placed as roommates.

"Yes Alice?" Alice had to have been the most hyper person Bella had ever seen. She bounced wherever she went. She was tiny. 5'1 at best. With her black pixie hair, she looked like a very fashionable fairy.

"The first town visit is this weekend!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. Had the blonde not been one of her best friends, she would have been very intimidated by her. Rose was tall and all legs. And she knew she was gorgeous, but unlike most of the girls here, she didn't feel the need to point it out every chance she got.

"Alice, why are you so excited about the town trips? Most of the towns' people don't even like us!"

Rosalie was correct. The town that was just down the road did not appreciate Holly girls. Especially the teenagers. There was only one school in town, and it was a public school. Most girls who went to Holly hadn't even stepped foot in a public school let alone wanted to hang with public school kids.

"You can't be saying you aren't excited to get away from here every other weekend!"

Alice had a point there. Getting away from all the essays and guided readings would be lovely.

Rose went to sit next to Bella on the windowsill. "I'm not looking forward to all the gossip that will occur afterwards. Jessica and Lauren will be whining about the lack of class after every trip."

Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory had to be the meanest girls of their year. As two of the richest, they felt like they were better then everyone, and weren't afraid to show it. Whether it was showing off their new designer bags or talking about their "Trips to Switzerland with mummy and daddy."

"Did you hear how they were talking to the older girls about public school boys they met?"

Lauren and Jessica had snuck out plenty of times with the older years, and always had story to tell about how just low-class the public school kids were.

"They are just annoying bitches. I'd like to break one of their noses."

Alice and Bella stared at Rose, but she just shrugged and they all broke out into laughter thinking about how much they whiney girls would scream about ruining their expensive noses.

"Um, dinner is ready."

The girls looked to the door and saw Angela Webber, a shy brunette with glasses. Unlike the many girls here, Angela was likable though she didn't have many friends. She was picked on by the mean girls for her glasses and mouse brown hair, but Bella liked her. She was nice.

"Thanks Angie, we are coming."

She smiled at the nickname and left was a slight nod.

"Well girls," Alice began, "time to go deal with the wolves."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh looky Jess, if it isn't our favorite people."

Bella withheld the urge to roll her eyes.

"Lauren don't you have a life to go ruin or a kitten to drown?"

Alice and Bella giggled as the blonde seethed at Rose.

"You bi-" Lauren was cut off by a cough.

"Am I interrupting something here Ms. Mallory?"

Lauren blinked in surprise and turned to the Head Mistress.

"Of course not Ms. Livingston."

The shrill lady nodded, "Good, make sure it stays that way."

Lauren gave one last glare but left, with Jessica right on her heels.

"Let's go eat before she decides to come back," Bella suggested, the other girls nodding in agreement.

LATER

It was the weekend of the first town trip and Bella was finally as excited as Alice.

"Rose, is it awful that I am looking forward to this?"

The blonde laughed, "Bella, I know exactly how you feel. But I'm gonna chalk it up to being happy about being free from here for one afternoon."

Bella decided to agree with that. Alice didn't have to know they were psyched about the tiny town.

"Town time!" Alice came bouncing into the room, "Do not even say you aren't excited now. I mean freedom for the whole day! And even better then that, shopping!"

Alice was obsessed with shopping. She shopped online at least twice a week for at least a few hours. Her closet was like a mini department store.

"I'm not sure you really need anything Alice,"

"Plus there will probably be a limited amount of good shopping. I doubt they have a Louis Vuitton store." Rose pointed out but the pixie wouldn't have it.

"I don't just like designer things Rose," she huffed, "and really Bella? There are plenty of things I need! Like a new hat!"

Bella looked at Alice's closet and guessed about 5 hats were in boxes hidden in there.

She laughed, "Sure Alice, whatever you say." To fight with Alice was pointless.

LATER

Bella stared out the shuttle window. She thought it was ridiculous they needed shuttles to drive down the street, but to ask most of the girls there to walk and risk there expensive shoes would cause a riot.

She sighed and continued to stare at the trees. They were beautiful. In the early fall, the trees leaves were starting to ever so slightly change.

The shuttle bus came to a halt after a few moments, and the girls all began to chatter loudly.

"Do you think we will see some public schoolers? I wonder if any of them are cute!"

Lauren scoffed loudly at the girl who had been talking, "Some aren't bad looking, but they are only good for a little fun. Nobody in their right mind would seriously think about dating one of those…people."

Jessica laughed, as if calling the public school kids people was a stretch.

"That's ok Lauren," Rose sang, "its best none of them come near you anyways, who knows what diseases you could spread. It could be an epidemic!"

Bella cracked a smile. Usually she didn't condone taking part in Lauren and Jessica's banter, but they really brought it on themselves. I mean could two people really be anymore selfish and annoying?

Thankfully, the driver announced it was time to get off the bus, therefore ending the soon to be cat fight.

"BELLA I'M SO EXCITED!" Alice boomed like a child in a candy store next to Rose.

"Alice please calm down, you're scaring people." Rose always pretended to be annoyed with the small girl, but Bella knew better.

The air was crisp outside, but not overly cold. It was what Bella's father loved to call perfect weather. Not too hot but not too cold.

And Isabella Swan was ready for the adventures town held.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella had followed her two friends (mostly Alice) through at least ten stores.

It wasn't that Bella didn't like shopping or that she wasn't having fun, but Alice had a certain way about shopping that could tire even the most experienced shopper out.

"Really Alice, can't we just take a tiny break? It's not like we're never gonna be back. We will be back in two weeks!" Bella was craving a nice seat to sit in and a hot chocolate perhaps.

"Bella, I haven't actually been in a real store for months. Months! Online shopping can really only give you so much."

Bella didn't want to ruin her friend's happiness, and even Rose was having fun trying on dresses that Holly Whether would never let her wear.

"Ok fine Alice, I'll make you a deal. Let me go to the little book store we passed, and I'll let you do not only my makeup, but my hair, for the next trip here."

This, Bella knew, she could not pass up.

"You put up a hard bargain Swan. Go get your lousy books. Remember, be back by four! You know how early they want us back for this first trip. The buses leave at four-thirty"

Bella grinned and with a wave to Rose, quickly walked out of the chic boutique before Alice changed her mind.

LATER

As Bella pushed through the door of the bookstore, a little bell chimed above her head, signaling her arrival.

For some reason, Bella had always loved that about tiny bookstores that were hidden in tiny towns.

Bella took in a deep whiff. She loved the smell of old pages and book glue and the warm fuzzy feeling you got when you nestled yourself in between book isles and read a new story. Bookstores just made her…happy.

Bella nodded at the store keeper before she dove into the isles and isles of books, all which she wanted to read.

After at least 15 minutes of intense book searching, Bella heard that familiar chime that announced a new book lover had entered, but Bella couldn't be pulled out of her book trance.

More time passed, though she hardly noticed. Her parents had always joked around saying a fire could break out in a bookstore and Bella wouldn't notice.

Bella pulled out another book after reading the title, and gasped, managing to drop all of the books she had collected.

Two, beautiful eyes peered at her from the other side of the book shelf. The owner of the eyes stood up a bit and grinned.

Bella realized she was staring, and began to turn her hideous shade of red. She quickly knelt to the floor and began to pick of the books, hoping the boy with the soul-searching eyes would just leave and let her die in peace.

Suddenly, one pale hand reached out and picked up a book.

"I'm sorry I startled you."

Bella froze. His voice was perfection. It rolled like music and melted her just a little inside.

She slowly stood up and decided it was time to look at his face, hoping she wouldn't embarrass herself further.

He was tall. Bella guessed around 6'3. Though he was thin, nobody could mistake him for a skinny boy. From the shape of his broad shoulders and body you could see he was fit. On his feet was a pair of combat boots with metal tips that looked like they had seen better days. He wore ripped black jeans that fit snug but not to tight that were held up with a belt that was made out of bullet shells. He had a black leather jacket, the leather looking soft from use. It had studs on the shoulders. Around his neck laid an old looking rosary. His right ear had a silver hoop through it though it was hidden by his shaggy hair. His shaggy coppery bronzed hair.

Bella looked at his face and melted all the way to her bones. This boy was beautiful. No, he passed beautiful. He was a god. The god of perfect bodies and the goddess of perfect bone structures had a baby and it was him.

His lips were full and pink, and were lopped in the most perfect half-grin she had ever seen. But what still held her most were those beautiful eyes. Golden. Like melted butter. They were framed with the thickest, longest eyelashes that a model would kill for. The boy raised one eyebrow and Bella saw something glimmer on it. It was an eyebrow ring that had tiny spikes on the end.

"You ok? I didn't think you would drop your books."

Bella sucked in her breath, remembering she needed to breathe.

"No no, it's alright. It doesn't take much for a clutz to do something clutzy."

They boy cracked a smile, showing glittery white teeth.

"Well I'm glad it wasn't entirely fault."

Suddenly the clock on the wall chimed.

Bella counted how many chimes followed it. One, two, three, four.

"Shoot! I have to go!" Bella quickly put her pile of books on the counter; sad she didn't have time to buy them this weekend.

She turned to the beautiful boy, "It was lovely to meet you but I really have to go or else I'll miss the bus."

"At least tell me your name." The boy smiled at her and her heart fluttered.

"Bella, my name is Bella."

"Edward."

Bella nodded once at Edward with a grin, and then she looked at her watch. 4:10.

"Crap, I need to go!"

Bella ran out of the door, sad she was leaving the god behind. But what could you do? Plus he probably had twenty girls waiting for him to call tonight. He looked like the playboy type.

"Bella!"

Bella stopped and turned to see Edward running towards her from the bookstore.

"I think you forgot this." He held out her phone, "You must have dropped it when you were being a clutz."

Bella took the phone, and grinned.

"Thank you Edward."

He smiled back, "Well you should probably go. Hopefully I'll see you again." With that he turned and walked away.

Bella quickly went back to jogging to the shuttle bus, thinking about Edward the whole way.

Thankfully the bus was running a bit late. Bella found her seat next to Alice and Rose, who were staring at her with questioning eyes.

"Sorry! I ran late at the bookstore. I found so many books."

Alice raised an eyebrow, "And where would those books be?"

Bella blushed, she had forgotten about the books.

"I spent so much time looking I had no time to actually purchase. Long line. It's ok, they said they would hold them for me."

Both of the girls looked like they didn't fully believe what they were being told. But they accepted it.

Bella sat down and rested her head against the cool window.

Suddenly she felt a slight vibration from her pocket.

She took out her phone and checked the name. Edward C.

Bella felt the heat in her face, peering to make sure Alice and Rose were too busy chatting about there new clothes.

She opened her phone.

_It was lovely to meet you too Bella_

Bella grinned, hugging the phone close to her.

This trip to town was exciting indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in….well a VERY long time. I hope you guys like the new stuff!**

Bella couldn't believe her luck as she walked to her dorm with Alice and Rose chirping about the trip behind her.

She knew she should have mentioned her experience with the beautiful boy at the book store, as was required by the unspoken girl code, but every time she opened her mouth, she just bit her lip instead.

The encounter had been so surreal and if she didn't have his number saved into her small phone, she would have thought it was some fantasy she had dreamt up on the walk back to her bus.

This kind of stuff DID NOT happen to Bella Swan.

She wasn't the worst looking girl, not by far. She wasn't striking like Rose was, and people didn't gravitate to her like they did with Alice, but she was luckier than some when it came to looks.

But this kind of stuff just didn't happen to her.

"Are you listening Bella?"

The voice of Alice brought her out of her thinking and Bella realized that they were back in their dorm and she had somehow managed to get herself safely to a couch.

"No sorry Alice, thinking about books."

Her friend gave her an, 'I don't believe that,' look but let it go.

"Ok Bella, as I was saying, did you have more fun than you expected?"

A blush slowly spread across Bella's cheeks as she stared down at the text message she had read about fifty times, and still had not replied to.

"It was definitely better than anticipated."

Alice shrieked, "You met a boy!"

Rose snapped up from the magazine she had been flipping through, "Shut up Bella, don't even say you were keeping it a secret! You know Alice can smell these things a mile away!"

Bella groaned at her dramatic friends and smashed her face into a pillow. Alice really could always tell these things. She probably had one of her 'feelings' before they had even left that she would meet someone.

Nobody would bet against Alice.

"Spill, now!" Alice and Rose gathered by Bella's feet like they were hearing the secrets to living forever.

"Ugghh Alice, I am so boy inept it's crazy."

They frowned, "Bella was he a dick to you? You know I'll karate chop his ass in half if he was."

Rose was always the protective fighter type, sometimes to a fault.

"No Rosie, he was….," how to describe what that crooked smile did to her heart and not sound like a stalker?

"He was perfect," Bella sighed, handing them the phone.

"Bella, you got digits?" Alice squealed, staring at the small screen and the letters that flashed on it.

Rose licked her finger and pretended to touch Bella's knee, "Sss, you are on fire Bells!"

Bella cringed, hating being put in the spotlight, "I didn't ask for them! He was the one who put his number in my phone!"

"Ok ok, explain this story now!" Rose rushed, almost bouncing.

Bella took a deep breath, and began the story.

"…and before I knew it, I got this message!" She was slightly relieved it was off her chest and given to the experts.

"Well what did you say in reply?" Alice questioned.

Bella gave a weak smile, "Um…reply?"

Rose fell to her back was an oomf, "No Bella! Alice, how long has it been since the message was received?"

Alice checked the text info," Almost 45 minutes, oh geez, you have gone and ruined it! 20 minutes is being cool and slightly out of reach in an appealing way, over 40 and it's a diss!"

Bella grabbed the phone, protecting it from her friends hands and judging eyes, "Ok guys, this was a bad idea! I will handle this myself!"

She tried to put as much force as she could into this command, knowing that it was mostly to convince herself that she didn't need her friends to pretend to be her and talk to this boy…even if he was almost too beautiful to conceive.

"Bella, just let us-" Bella cut them off.

"No buts, I am a big girl!" And with that she jumped into her bed and threw the covers over her head.

She heard the angry grumbles and the not so subtle, "Party pooper," from outside her comforter cocoon and then heard the door click as her friends went off to the dinner hall before the rush of girls appeared.

Carefully, Bella took out her phone.

_It was lovely to meet you too, Edward. ~Bella_

Bella's heart skipped a beat. She didn't really text boys. Sure she had with her mother's husband Phil, when she needed something from the store or needed to get in touch with her mother, and now for birthdays and such, and there had been Josh Erikson in 7th grade, and to her father Charlie of course, but never to an extremely handsome boy that made her heart feel like it was going to explode.

"Bella, don't freak yourself out, he might not text ba-"

The buzz of her phone brought her out of her thoughts.

_I thought you weren't going to reply. I was afraid I freaked you out by getting your number without permission… ~Edward_

Bella smiled. Maybe she wasn't the only one that was a little nervous.

_That was very sneaky of you :P Sorry, my roommates were being crazy. Not freaked out over here! ~Bella._

Bella did an internal happy dance. She was texting a boy, a very cute boy at that and was not freaking out or messing up!

Bella quickly knocked her knuckles on her wooden night stand.

Never too safe…

Her phone buzzed again, making her jump a little

_I would prefer suave over sneaky. It's less stalker-ish :P ~Edward._

Bella laughed out loud. Sexy as hell and funny…

But something was still nagging at her in the back of her head.

…_why did you take my number anyways? ~Bella_

Bella waited patiently, holding her phone close to her chest.

After a few minutes of no reply, Bella started to freak out. She opened her phone, '_Not that I am complaining. You seem very kind :] .' ~Bella_

As soon as she sent it she wanted to take it back. Now she seemed desperate! And, 'you seem kind' ? How lame was she?

She huffed and grabbed her phone to throw it away from her being before she sent another terrible message when it buzzed.

She hesitantly opened the phone, afraid of what it would say.

_You spiked my interest Bella and I want to be your friend. And you seem very kind too :) ~Edward. _

Bella smiled, knowing that this was the start of a new and exciting friendship


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope everyone enjoys! And please review. Comments are always welcomed.**

EPOV

Edward smiled to himself as he shut his phone. He knew getting her number from her phone was a risk, but it was one he was so glad he had taken.

Bella Swan.

Beautiful, intelligent and a mystery.

She had seemed so timid and delicate at the bookstore. He could remember that blush that had spread across her cheeks when she had dropped her books, so innocent. And yet, she hadn't been scared away by his forwardness.

All of it just served to make him more curious.

Edward Cullen loved a good mystery.

"Hey Eddie, stop looking at your phone like an idiot. Did Tanya send you something dirty or what? If it's a picture, I want a glimpse!"

Edward was brought out of his thoughts by his best friend Emmet.

At 6'4 and with a bear-like frame Emmet could scare the shit out of anyone. But Edward of course saw him for what he really was. A 5 year old trapped inside a large teen's body. It was like a hilarious version of the movie Big.

But what really caught his attention (and it wasn't the fact that Emmet was drawing a naked lady on his sandwich bread slice with spray cheese in their friend Jasper's kitchen) was the mention of Tanya.

Tanya Denali had been Edward's obsession since 6th grade.

With strawberry blond hair and legs that made a grown man want to cry, she was every teen boy's wet dream.

Edward had pined after Tanya since the moment he saw her flip her blond trusses with her perfectly manicured hand.

Yes Edward was considered apart of the "bad boy" group along with Emmet and Jasper, but he knew he had good looks. His rough exterior hadn't stopped any girls in town from trying to make him theirs, and even a perfectly groomed girl like Tanya had given in to his charm.

They had begun dating a few months prior.

She tried to fight it at first, dating almost all the guys in school other than him, and in response he had had a tryst with more than a few of the girls that attended Forks High, but in the end he had won.

And it had been mind blowing.

She was well experienced and it rocked even a fooling-around-veteran like him self.

But it wasn't all he had been expecting either…

Edward couldn't put his finger on what felt odd in their relationship and decided to ignore it. Tanya was great, and Bella was just a new friend and a new puzzle to be solved.

"No Emmet, no nude photos. And if you keep asking to see my girlfriend naked, I might have to kick your ass."

Emmet laughed, biting into his sandwich.

"Sure, like you could take me," he managed to say through a mouth full of turkey and cheese.

"I'd get Jasper in the fight."

Emmet looked at Jasper with a faux look of hurt, "Say it ain't so brother."

Jasper laughed at his bear of a friend and ruffled his hair like he would a little kid, "Sorry, Edward made me swear after the last time he drove my drunk ass home. You on the other hand, were passed out in the back if I remember correctly."

Emmet opened his mouth as if you defend the claim, only to smile and laugh, "Yeah sorry dude, I was pretty far gone that night."

He then continued to munch on his sandwich.

As the trio of boys sat down to watch some T.V. Edward's mind went to the strange brunette he had recently acquainted himself with.

Sure, she had nothing on Tanya's oozing sex appeal, but she was charming. Quirky almost, and he couldn't get her out of his head.

But he didn't have to worry right? After all he only was interested in friendship, wasn't he?

Edward sighed and turned off his phone, deciding perhaps to be a little more cautious. After all, anyone would kill to have his girlfriend, and he shouldn't mess it up for some prep school girl he had barely uttered 3 words to.

Right?


End file.
